Love Knows No Age
by illuminate your life
Summary: I'm not in love with Katniss, if that's who you think it is. They're related, but the girl that makes me blush is much older than I, and my conscience nags me, telling me I'm too young for her. I don't care about the age difference, I just want to wake up everyday with her in my arms. Darius x Mrs. Everdeen, I couldn't help it! Rated T for my paranoid-ness o3o.


**Disclaimer: *Sob* Sadly, I don't own the Hunger Games, or any of the characters in this book besides Todd, Emra, Marissa or any other characters you DON'T recognize.**

* * *

Emra blushes and swats at me. "Darius, stop!" She laughs, her bright eyes focused on me. I'm leaning against her, practically breathing down her neck, tickling her chin with my fingertips.

Her friend, Marissa, doesn't look much better off. She's got a confused look on her face and a clueless grin. I step away from Emra and move in close to the blonde, brushing my slim body against hers. I move to her left side, brushing away a few strands of stray hair and dropping my voice to a seductive whisper. "Ah, don't worry, pretty girl, I didn't forget about you." This sends her into a fit of flustered giggles, and I know I've got her uncomfortable because, despite her olive skin tone, she's quickly turning crimson.

Someone speaks, calls really, making me turn my head. Gale's dark, masculine features stand out as he heads toward me and the girls. "Darius! How many times have I told you not to prey on innocent bystanders? If it's been once, it's been a thousand times!"

Playing along, I grin, force a blush, and shrug. I feel the eyes of my Peacekeeper friends watching from the entrance of the Hob, and a single glance tells me they're amused. Whatever, I'll assure them I was only messing around when I get over there, if one's dense enough to think I'm being serious and acting out of a young heart's lust.

Gale's shaking his head now. "I'm sorry, ladies, if this. . . Pervert, bothered you at all." I pull off a hurt expression, clutching my own chest and opening my mouth a little. I catch his eye, and we share a mini conversation: Gale, how could you?

Whatever, Redhead. I'm just trying to get you out of here before things get out of hand. Definitely don't want you to get the title of Cray's wingman.

At least, that's what his intentions seem to say, and his facial expression. And his words. I feel my lips curl into a smile, small and passive, as he reaches out, snatches my hand and jerks me toward the Hob. As we're walking, I turn from my waist up around to face the two partially, nearly tripping myself over in the process. I wink at the girls, making Emra roll her eyes and Marissa blush and look to the sky, the ground, anywhere besides me. I think she likes me, which is awkward since on a normal day I find her rather clingy and annoying. She comes into the Hob with things that she seems to want to trade, and then spends the whole time talking and flirting with me. My friends tease me, saying they wouldn't be surprised to look over and find us making out, but I ignore them. I know where my priorities are, but my feelings are another story. I have someone I'm kind of interested in, but it's not Marissa. That is something I know for certain. I turn around and quicken my pace, prying Gale's fingers from my hand. I wince, flexing my stiff fingers.

He casts me a glance with those warm, steely gray eyes. "You, sir, are a mess," He tells me.

"But a hot one, no?" I reply, lifting my eyebrows and brushing my shoulder against his.

When he stops walking to stare me down, I almost run over him. "Darius," he says in a warning tone. "Knock it off."

I blush scarlet. "What? I was joking!"

Gale grins a mouth full of teeth so sparkling white it's unbelievable. "Doesn't feel so good on the receiving end, does it?" Hew begins laughing, and I join him.

When we meet my fellow co-workers in the same crisp, ivory uniform as I, they nudge me lightly, smiling. They obviously know I was only joking. A young Peacekeeper, new to Twelve, reaches up and tugs on a handful of my messy red hair, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

"How old are you?" I ask him for probably the millionth time since he arrived.

"Uh, eighteen," he replies, azure eyes curious. I can never believe his age, though; he's short, 5'3" or 5'4", and has high, prominent cheekbones, a baby face. If he was a random face off the street and you asked me to place an age on him, I'd estimate him to be no more than eleven or twelve, maybe thirteen. I call him Todd, his last name. Every one else calls him Henry, his first name, Shortie, Pipsqueak, Blue Eyes, Baby Face, or Short Stuff.

I nod.

He smiles. "So," he says nonchalantly, in his soft voice, "what was that over there about?"

"Oh, that?" I laugh, handy flying to my hair. "I was only teasing them."

One of the older Peacekeepers, Jackson, another friend of mine, glances my way. "I swear, Darius, half of District 12's female population fancies you. The other half either doesn't know you or don't trust you, because you're a Peacekeeper."

I grin, even though I'm aware of the exaggeration. "Or they already have a man in their lives."

This sends a chuckle through the group.

"What is everyone laughing about?" The voice makes my stomach tie in knots. I swallow, take a breath, then turn around.

"It wouldn't matter to you, Katniss," I assure the sixteen-year-old, "just guy stuff."

She wrinkles her nose at me. "Why so nervous?" She asks with a mischievous grin.

All eyes are on me now. I turn red from thee attention, but Itry to blow it off. "Nervous? What're you talking about? I'm not nervous." I roll my eyes like this is the most ridiculous idea in the world, then turn around, close my fingers around Todd's wrist, and silently begin to drag him over to Greasy Sae's. I know what they're thinking. They're betting that I'm interested in Katniss, which I'm not. It will be any time now that Gale will come over and threaten my life if I try anything with her; even if no one else can tell, I know that Gale's in love with Katniss. No matter how hard he tries to hide it, his incognito love is as clear as Todd's eyes to me. I swear I don't like Katniss like that. My feelings are for someone much older than myself. But. . . I'm not sure exactly how I feel for her, these emotions are too overwhelming, too confusing. It feels wrong, wrong and misguided. But it's not like I can help it. You know what they say, 'you can't help who you're attracted to'. I want to tell one of my friends. . Todd, maybe, or Jackson, but I'm afraid they'll laugh, won't accept it.

I buy myself a bowl of wild dog soup, a Greasy Sae specialty, and Todd does the same. The spoon to my lips, I close my eyes and lean with my back against the stall. I can feel the younger boy's concerned, questioning eyes boring into my face. "It doesn't matter," I say finally. "You don't know her."

"Is she nice?"

I open one eye, my right, to survey him. I can't help but smile whenever I see him. His uniform is about two sizes too big, as is his helmet, which is right now sitting at his feet beside mine. "She's real nice. Heals people. Friendly. . I don't know her too well, though."

Todd watches me east for a moment. "So she's not Katniss?" He asks hesitantly.

I splutter, spraying broth forward an on two unfortunate women, who squeal in surprise, glare at me, then stalk off, dabbing at the dark stains on their bright dresses. Town girls, those two are definitely not from the Seam.

Greasy Sae glances over, chuckling. "Watch yourself, Darius, that soup'll kill ya' if you don't be careful."

I ignore her comment, staring Todd straight in the eyes. "No, I don't like Katniss." I take him by the elbow and pull him over to a deserted part of the Hob. "If I tell you who it is, you must tell no one."

He nods vigorously. "Don't worry, Darius, I won't tell anyone. I promise."

His innocent face reassures me. I swallow, then lean in and whisper into his petite ear. "Mrs. Everdeen, Katniss' mother." At least, I think what I'm feeling is a crush." I'm blushing wildly now, just the thought of her drives me mad. I pull away from Todd, eyes focused on the ground.

His eyes widen, and he's quick to comfort me. "Oh, come on, it's not that bad." It doesn't help, though. I close my eyes and picture her, laughing, playing with my hair, wrapping her arms around my waist and kissing my neck. I want this to be a reality, my near future. . Of course, these fantasies only make me blush bright, if that's possible, and feel guilty. I push the thoughts away, then freeze, staring into the distance.

"She's here." My voice is little more than a whisper. She's clutching a few garments of what seems to be Primrose's, a floral shirt, blue skirt, and a lavender dress. She doesn't seem to be struggling, but that doesn't stop me from longing to rush over and carry everything for her.

"Darius!" Katniss yells my name. I turn to look at her. "Come on, let's see what dragged Mom into here." I smile a little; Katniss and I both know that normally Mrs. Everdeen wouldn't step foot in the Hob.

I-I. . . "Alright." Please, Katniss, don't make me do this. . . Todd gives my shoulder a squeeze.

"You'll be fine, just don't freak," he whispers to me. I nod, straighten my posture, lift my chin, and draw back my shoulders. Technically, this is how Peacekeepers are supposed to walk, but this is only my attempt to get her to notice me.

When Katniss and I reach her mom, I'm so nervous I'm literally trembling. Thank gosh, Mrs. Everdeen and her daughter don't seem to notice. "Here, let me carry that for you." I step forward, taking the clothing in my arms.

Mrs. Everdeen stares at me in surprise. She nods lightly to me, smiling. I hope I'm not blushing. "Thank you, that's very nice." She nudges her daughter with an elbow. "You should take notes from this one," she tells Katniss, and I laugh softly, sending Katniss an I-completely-agree grin.

But Katniss only rolls her eyes, giggling. "You're such a suck-up, Darius. When did you start acting like a gentleman?"

Her mother looks as if she wants to scold her daughter for speaking to me like this, but seems to figure out we're only joking around.

"I'm following you," I tell Mrs. Everdeen, and she nods.

Looking around for a minute, she decides to go toward the clothing stalls. When she walks by me, she reaches up and ruffles my already messy red hair, smiling warmly. This, naturally, makes me feel dizzy. But I hide it easily, following her.

Katniss and I make light conversation, but I can't remember half of what we talk about. My eyes are on Mrs. Everdeen as she quickly pieces together how to maneuver around the old warehouse. She's clever, too, I think. Very intelligent.

"Darius?" Katniss' voice yanks me from my thoughts. I twist my head to face her.

"Sorry, I guess I zoned out a bit," I admit, turning pink.

Katniss snorts, but she's also grinning. "Yeah, no kidding, hm?" She's teasing me, I know, but I make sure to look at either the ground in front of me or Katniss, avoid her mother.

We stop at a stall that sells used linen clothing. The woman is a young widow who speaks so softly, I strain to hear her. She glances my way and practically has a heart attack right there on the spot. Mrs. Everdeen turns her attention to me, and it seems she's only just realized that I'm a Peacekeeper, because she looks startled and is taking in my image with an up-and-down eye sweep. I feel my face heating, and everywhere on me that her sight touches feels like an electric shock. "Don't worry," she assures the woman. "He's with me."

"Besides, no heartless keeper would dare walk around without a helmet," adds Katniss with a smirk. I left my helmet back with Todd.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I'm not going to post any certain length, just what I've got done at the time that I've posted. Should I keep going? Please tell me, this is my first story on FF. Also, don't forget to review! I'd really appreciate it. ^3^


End file.
